


love in slow motion

by jonginika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Gentle Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Making Love, Minor Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginika/pseuds/jonginika
Summary: While the other EXO members go to bars together after performance schedules in foreign countries, Kyungsoo and Jongin find other sweet ways to end the day in their hotelroom.





	love in slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually what i perceive their relationship to be like and how i see their irl personalities. so this is more of a smutty soft headcanon.

It’s comeback month, so the EXO members finally have schedules after a drought caused by company negotiations, lack of transparency from SM Entertainment and the actual recording process and preparation for the comeback. They flew out yesterday to attend a K-Pop festival taking place in Singapore, scattered on assigned seats far away from each other, watching offline-saved series to survive the flight without boredom.

Jongin was sat on the seat facing the aisle, Kyungsoo was seated a few rows behind him in a way that allowed Jongin to steal occasional glances at him through his phone screen when it turned black for a split second during scenes. The smaller male was trying to sleep this time, cheek squished on the backrest, his lips automatically forming a pout.

Jongin smiled down to himself. Even after 8 years of being in a relationship, his heart couldn’t help but start beating faster at the adorable sight of his boyfriend sometimes. This year they didn’t have many obligations concerning their careers, so they were able to spend a lot of time with each other again. And while it was comforting as always to wake up daily in your own house with the love of your life laying right next to you, they had settled for a domestic life quite some time ago already.

He definitely wouldn’t say it has gotten boring, because he cherished the time together with Kyungsoo _so much_ . Watching cooking variety shows together with their own cooked meals in their hands, Kyungsoo explaining what some exotic sounding spices tasted like or why it’s important to sear the chicken used in the dish instead of broiling to him was what he considered **home**.

Home was when they dressed up in hoodies and sweatpants, Kyungsoo with one of his caps and Jongin with a beanie and both with a face mask on to ensure people wouldn’t spot them easily before they went out together.

When it’s evening, their little strolls are the best, Jongin thought. Most people have already come home from work, so the streets are mostly empty on weekdays. First, they would go to a local small supermarket, because Kyungsoo wants something to snack on. So they’d get some chocolate bars for the two of them, even if Jongin’s supposed to be on a diet to bulk up. His boyfriend’s whining about not wanting to eat alone convinces him every single time.

They would leave the store with a healthy amount of space between them while they walked through the streets of Gangnam, easy conversation flowing. Having walked this route towards the Han river endless times by now, there are a few passages with absolutely no crowd. People may not care about celebrities walking around at night too much, but as a _couple_ they still made sure to use hidden alleyways opposed to the routes Google Maps would normally propose to them.

The best upside to this was that Jongin could take Kyungsoo’s smaller hand in his own and swing them between the two of them with no care in the world. They would look at each other, smiling through their face masks while setting foot in the park and Kyungsoo would inch closer to lean his head against Jongin’s shoulder, never letting go of his hand.

After half an hour of walking around, they’d reach the riverside and sit down on the dirt, sides pressed against each other. Most likely, the sun would already have set, so they would look at the moonlight reflecting in the steady waves of the water. At a certain point, Kyungsoo would cuddle against him, rubbing his face against his arm cutely. He’d look up to Jongin with big eyes and mumble “Jongin-ah” so said person would finally wrap an arm around his back and hold him close. Then, when Kyungsoo was immersed in talking about some topic, may it be what his squad did during their last Japan trip, Jongin would randomly pull down his own mask and then he’d do the same thing to Kyungsoo’s so he could give him a kiss on the lips. It would fluster his boyfriend like it always does, giving him a healthy pink flush on the face. Kyungsoo would look around, checking if other people walked around or if a boat was approaching, before grabbing Jongin’s face and pulling him down slightly to return the favor with a deep kiss.

They lived for the quiet and simple moments.

But he can’t deny that stepping away from their casual setting during promotion time was always an exciting experience. Traveling around the globe, having to act like mere colleagues when Kyungsoo was swaying his hips sexily on stage – It’s all making the things happening off-stage even more interesting.

He vividly remembers when they were touring and the members were still energized after a concert.  Everybody went out to celebrate and get wasted in a private booth their manager had reserved for them, except for Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Kyungsoo was always up for a good round or two of post-concert sex, but that particular day even Jongin was shocked at how Kyungsoo almost jumped him backstage. The other tended to be more cautious than him when it came to their relationship and especially PDA.

It started with Kyungsoo subtly grinding on Jongin against the clothing rack, leaning forward to receive some heated kisses from his boyfriend, lips all red and opened for him, and Jongin honestly felt bad when he didn’t respond but put his hands on the smaller’s waist and subtly pushed him away from his body.

“Sorry, baby. But not now.”, he said in a gentle, but assertive tone. He let his hands wander lower to firmly grab his boyfriend’s butt cheeks, digging into the flesh with his spread fingers as he leaned down to give him one promising kiss. While that elicited a high-pitched gasp from Kyungsoo at the motion, he just nodded obediently as he saw his lover walking away to visit the staff.

As soon as they entered their shared hotel room, all the memories from backstage came flooding back. Kyungsoo didn’t waste any time and shoved his hand inside Jongin’s pants to massage his swelling dick, looking up to the male with lust-ridden eyes. He was so incredibly horny that he dropped to his knees on an instant and shuffled towards Jongin’s crotch area to nose at the clothed member, desperate to pleasure his boyfriend.

Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s head gently at that, stroking his hair and crouching down to pick him up at the waist with one arm.

“No. Let’s do this properly.”, he exclaimed as he carried Kyungsoo to the king-sized bed, laying him down slowly like Kyungsoo was a porcelain doll that could break if he applied too much pressure. Even if he carried his composed attitude, Kyungsoo knew that Jongin had to keep himself in check, too. The bulge in his pants was so incredibly obvious and twitching as well that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but squirm at the sight.

Jongin swiftly got on the bed and took off his clothes, leaning comfortably against the headboard. He grabbed Kyungsoo (who was completely bare now too) by the hips and pulled him on top of him, head moving forward to kiss his boyfriend breathless. His hands drew the other boy closer to his body so as to increase the friction and to make him rock against his prominent erection.

Kyungsoo’s nipples poked out, pleading for attention as he arched his back and grinded down on Jongin’s thighs.

“Jongin.. Just do it. Cut the, ah, teasing.”, Kyungsoo said and removed himself from Jongin’s lap to fetch some lube from the nightstand. Jongin just sat there on the bed, eyes completely fixed on his boyfriend, folding his hands together in his lap. He silently admired the way Kyungsoo knelt down in front of him, milky backside exposed. Just for him. He traced the dark little moles all over Kyungsoo’s body with his eyes. He wished he was able to leave permanent marks on his baby boy too. But their lives as celebrities left no room to claim your partner in a way like this. Explaining hickies to stylists with their eyebrows raised curiously and having them spend half an hour on concealing the love wound wasn't really something Jongin would look forward to. So he drank in the sight for some time instead, taking a mental picture of the angel in front of him.

Kyungsoo turned his head around to face Jongin, his matted black fringe sticking to his forehead, brown eyes meeting each other in intense gaze. He held the bottle of peach-flavored lube in one hand,  arm extended towards Jongin while the other worked its way down to grip his right ass cheek and expose the small pink hole gaping around nothing. Using his index finger, he started rubbing the entrance teasingly, slumping down on the bed as his thighs quivered from the pleasure and couldn’t hold up his weight anymore.

Just the thought of Jongin watching him with bedroom eyes, tugging at his cock because Kyungsoo was spread out in front of him made Kyungsoo’s heart race like crazy. He couldn’t believe, even after almost a decade of being together, that he had such an effect on somebody who could easily rival even the most perfectly sculptured ancient statues.

It only took one dragged out, needy moan from Kyungsoo for Jongin to replace his teasing finger with his own thicker ones.

 

Needless to say, their session ended with Jongin pounding into his boyfriend, making his head collide with the headboard of the bed from how deep Jongin was thrusting into him. Of course Jongin noticed that and immediately moved his hand from Kyungsoo’s hip to his head to cup it protectively. He used the opportunity to pull Kyungsoo’s head closer and connect their lips again. He inched closer, thrusts becoming more shallow from the change of angle to delve into Kyungsoo’s mouth with his tongue.

When he pulled away to reposition himself, hitting his prostate better and making his boyfriend’s breath erratic from the stimulation, Kyungsoo’s lips revealed to be glossy from their exchanged saliva and swollen from passionately making out.

(Apart from that, they also had some fun with Jongin gripping Kyungsoo’s throat a little bit tighter than he usually would, forcing Kyungsoo to keep his head held high while on all fours with his boyfriend’s cock ramming into him repeatedly from above. Kyungsoo ended up crying because of the sensation, pushing his bottom back to fill himself up with as much cock as possible while the light restriction of air flow made his adrenaline levels go up. Jongin wiped his glistening tears away as they tried to make their way down his cheeks, comforting his angel by calling him with nicknames and giving out constant praise – but the sharpness of his hip snaps didn’t falter a single bit.)

In conclusion, it was not rare for the two of them to channel their high energy from concert in hours spent together in the bedroom until they were exhausted and on the brim of falling asleep. On those days, you could consider what they were doing _fucking –_ barely sweet words leaving their mouths, instead their bodies talked to each other. Left aggressive hickeys or scratches, built a fast and rough rhythm. They got off together because it was relaxing, helped them come down from their high and release the pent up tension.

They didn’t always need to throw around love declarations when they had sex, because no matter what they did with their bodies, the way they moved together in sync, completely in tune with each other by now, carried the weight of a hundred confessions anyways.

  


With the end of the concert in Singapore, only a part of their schedule was done. The festival itself ended quite late for them in the evening, but one of the brands they endorsed had asked for a meeting to discuss further promotional content on the same day. And even after the office meeting was over, EXO still had to cope with overzealous fans wanting to see their idols, waving their fans and banners enthusiastically as the names of the members were chanted in chaos.

Close to 11 pm, they finally arrived at their hotel and quickly bid each other goodbye to get ready for bed and rest after an exhausting day of rehearsing and performing. While the members each got their own hotel room, more often than not Kyungsoo would abandon his room to sleep in Jongin’s bed.

Sometimes, when the realization that they are celebrities kicks in, Kyungsoo feels burdened. People judging them constantly, the lack of privacy, the pressure to deliver a magnificent performance – sometimes Kyungsoo can’t cope with them. And he’s not a man of many words, so he simply climbs into Jongin’s bed, cuddles under the duvet and looks at his boyfriend’s beautiful face. It brings him solace.

Jongin understands. He always does.

He always looks him deep into the eyes, smiling softly while his hand is carding through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Hyung. You did well today, I’m proud.”, he always says, every syllable pronounced clearly because he wants the other to know how much he means it. “Let’s go to sleep and rest.” Jongin then pulls the duvet up to Kyungsoo’s shoulders and draws him close to his chest. He plants a kiss on the tip of his round nose, on the forehead and then he leans down gently to catch Kyungsoo’s bottom lip between his own ones, pulling lightly.

Kyungsoo settles his head on Jongin’s chest after and let’s the steady heartbeat of his lover lull him to sleep.

Today though, Kyungsoo just wants to recharge his energy next to the person he loves the most. He was known to be clingy, much to the delight of his boyfriend who enjoyed the constant physical affection he received behind the scenes, away from the spotlight.

Because all the dancing and heat from the stage lights caused the members to sweat like crazy, first thing they did was take a shower together. Innocently, they took care of their own bodies, just facing the other out of habit sometimes or when Kyungsoo offered to rub Jongin’s back because he injured it again. He always made sure not to rub the surgery scar along his spine too much, no matter how many years have passed since it happened. In return Jongin stepped out of the shower first, grabbed a huge towel and spread out his arms to wrap Kyungsoo’s body with it, hugging him tight (so that the water absorbs faster, of course).

Now, they are laying in bed, Kyungsoo facing the door while Jongin’s facing the ceiling. Except from the tilted window that allows the air in the room to circulate and faint noises from late night traffic, it’s quiet. Their chests are heaving up and down regularly, trying to fall asleep.

Jongin likes to recall the things that happened over the span of the day, because it prevents Jongin from getting used to this lifestyle and seeing the things happening around him only in a blur anymore, not being able to appreciate his experiences. Naturally, he’s thinking about their performance, how he executed the dances, what the crowd looked like. More often than not he also finds himself thinking about his boyfriend on stage.

He has absolutely no problem with how simple Kyungsoo dresses, but he can’t deny that seeing him in extravagant outfits with a lot of details affected him in many ways. For instance when they performed The Eve and during their couple dance Jongin could peek inside Kyungsoo’s shirt because of the cleavage, getting a glimpse of a heavy chain sitting on top of his soft chest.

The dance for the newest addition to their set list requires Kyungsoo to dance in front of Jongin for one part, so Jongin has plenty opportunities to admire his boyfriend’s supple bottom. A bit similar to the Run This dance, they have to thrust during that part – and Kyungsoo definitely improved his skills. Jongin thanks the Lord for having their stylist give Kyungsoo a tight pair of jeans that showed off how deliciously his ass jiggled during the movements.

And when Jongin thinks about his ass, his thoughts always continue wandering to his hips, thighs, smooth legs, round face – every single one of his boyfriend’s features only gets prettier the more he thinks about it. He wishes there was a word to describe what his mind goes through whenever he looks at the tiny boy next to him.

Jongin turns around in their bed to face Kyungsoo’s body. Suddenly craving warmth, both the physical and emotional kind, he scoots closer to the smaller male and comfortably slings an arm around his waist. He taps on the mattress, trying to locate Kyungsoo’s hand and when he does, he intertwines their fingers and lets their connected hands rest in front of Kyungsoo’s stomach.

“Kyungsoo. You know I’m really in love with you.”, he declares. If Kyungsoo turned around and if the room wasn’t pitch-black, he would be able to make out the sparkle in Jongin’s dark eyes.

But Kyungsoo is kind of exhausted, so he neither moves nor answers. Jongin wears his heart on his sleeve, that’s why he always tells Kyungsoo what is going on inside his head. He also doesn’t expect his boyfriend to answer him every time, merely wanting to let his emotions out. He knows Kyungsoo loves  him back. The way their bodies fit against each other perfectly is enough proof for him.

Jongin detangles their hands, but the lack of body contact doesn’t last long. He firmly grips Kyungsoo’s ass instead, stroking the exposed flesh from his short boxers. It’s so full, and even when he presses his finger down on the skin he can’t feel bone. That’s how plush it is. When his boyfriend presses his bottom backwards slightly, it aligns with his crotch and Jongin starts lazily rubbing his dick along the clothed crack.

Kyungsoo turns his head around at the advanced horniness Jongin is displaying, but instead of scolding him, he arches his back and moves his ass up and down slightly to create friction between his bottom and Jongin’s cock. Jongin leans forward to bury his head in his boyfriend’s neck and leave open-mouthed kisses there – from the shoulder up to his ear.

Jongin retorts to fully enveloping Kyungsoo’s waist with both of his arms now as he continues rutting against his boyfriend’s ass, cockhead poking through the thin satin sleeping pants he’s wearing. Kyungsoo really wishes he could ride Jongin’s dick, feeling the thick length hardening against his boxers and pulsating at the little mewls that slip out of Kyungsoo. But he’s too tired, even if he wants to please his boyfriend.

“Jongin”, he starts, trying to hold back a moan, “I’m a little bit worn out from today’s s-sched-schedule.” He stutters the last word because Jongin decided to pull not only his own, but Kyungsoo’s underwear down too, so Kyungsoo feels how the huge vein on the underside of Jongin’s cock is grazing his sensitive rim. Jongin is holding his dick with his hand right now, pressing down on the base for pleasure on the one hand and to push it expertly against Kyungsoo’s hole over and over on the other hand, just teasing.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”, Jongin says in serious tone, “But you’re so unbelievably pretty and cute, it makes me want to fuck you so bad.” He slaps his cock against Kyungsoo’s left cheek to put emphasis on his statement, beads of pre-cum escaping during the motion. Kyungsoo gasps at the slap and his own dick starts twitching at the slightly harsher treatment he’s receiving.

“You can do anything you want with me”, Kyungsoo whispers, “I’m just too exhausted to be active.”

Jongin nods and kisses him on the lips hungrily, hand snaking around Kyungsoo’s cock, pumping to elicit little “ah ah” sounds from his boyfriend.  

“Baby, can you take them off?”, Jongin asks and snaps the elastic waistband of Kyungsoo’s boxers against his skin to show him what he’s talking about. Kyungsoo obeys, throws off the blanket and doesn’t waste any time pulling down his underwear to abandon it on the floor.

He thinks Jongin would want him to lay on his back or stomach so he could get straight into the action, but Jongin turns him around so he lays on his side again. Jongin grips his fat thigh and lifts it up to get better access to Kyungsoo’s balls, caressing the soft hairless skin there and pressing down on the sack. His fingers soon move upwards again to circle his entrance and rub it with his thumb. Kyungsoo squirms underneath him, but he barely reacts with taking a hold of Kyungsoo’s arm to keep him controlled.

Frustration is building up in Kyungsoo as Jongin removes his thumb yet again to hold it in front of his face, ordering him to coat it in his saliva so it is all nice and wet. When Kyungsoo’s done circling his tongue around the digit, Jongin pulls it out with a pop and drags it down the other’s neck and chest to play with his hardened pink nips. Jongin spends some time giving both nipples special attention, grazing over the darker skin with a hint of his short fingernails.

“Remember when you used to only wear one layer of t-shirts and your nipples started poking out because they got too sensitive from me always playing with them? Now I can’t appreciate my boyfriend’s perky tiny nipples in concert anymore.”

“You’re still groping my chest and poking my nipples with your mic! Don’t act all innocent Kim Jongin!”, Kyungsoo shoots back. Jongin just laughs and shuts him up with another kiss.

Jongin then leans back, putting his hands on the mattress behind his body and just stares. Kyungsoo has rolled onto his back, feet tangled in the white linen sheets but rest of his body exposed to him, spread out deliciously for him to admire. He’s in awe with how his thighs press together, with how narrow his waist is, how his cock is shyly pressing against his stomach. His teint has a pink undertone and it makes his boyfriend look even cuter to him.

While receiving undivided attention from Jongin isn’t a new concept to him, it still makes Kyungsoo shy. Seeing his boyfriend lean back with chocolate abs right on display, defined collarbones and broad shoulders suddenly makes him feel a little bit insecure about his own appearance, even if he knows that Jongin only has eyes for him.

Jongin is still staring, absentmindedly smoothing over his own stomach, sliding his hands down to his inner thighs and pushing them apart more. Kyungsoo notices that Jongin has been glaring especially at his chest and hardened as well as leaking dick, so he turns to lay on his stomach, burying his head in the pillows and grumbling lowly. He turns his head to face Jongin, small pout on his face.

“Jongin, stop it.”, he whines.

A smile breaks out on Jongin’s face and he crawls over to drape himself over his boyfriend’s back, hands going under the pillows to put them over Kyungsoo’s own and cock laying heavy on Kyungsoo’s thighs because of their size difference.

“I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful.”, he whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear and leaves a soft kiss there immediately after. He squeezes the smaller’s hands one last time before they roam over his lovers body, tracing over every mole he can find on his back, his outer thigh, his neck or his ass.

Kyungsoo blushes at the compliment, and all the touching on his body finally  may have gotten him worked up a little. He twists his body to lay on his back again, feeling the need to look at Jongin’s face – see the way Jongin looks at him with loving eyes. When he turns around, their cocks press against each other, making Kyungsoo bite his lip. Jongin grinds down on his dick, his whole length dragging itself against Kyungsoo’s smaller dick up to his upper stomach, causing Kyungsoo to let out shaky exhales.

While Kyungsoo is watching the way their cocks move against each other, Jongin’s eyes never leave Kyungsoo’s face, gauging every reaction with the aim of making him feel as good as possible. When Kyungsoo looks up and meets Jongin’s eyes, he feels their connection so deeply.

Everything Jongin does to him is done because of Jongin’s love for him. So when he looks into his lover’s face, and sees his heavy breathing, sweat pearling on his temples and strands of dark brown hair falling on his forehead – he grabs Jongin’s face to kiss him. They both smile into the kiss, Kyungsoo pecking him deeply over and over. His hands start wrapping themselves around Jongin’s muscular back, hugging him intimately while they’re still making out.

Instead of caging Kyungsoo with his legs, Jongin moves his right leg between Kyungsoo’s thighs to rub the others cock slowly with his knee.  Just for a few moments he applies the pressure, obsessing over the low guttural noises his boyfriend makes, panting underneath him – then he gets an idea. He moves his right leg so he’s finally bracketing Kyungsoo’s body with both of his legs and proceeds to lift up his hips, simultaneously pushing the others thighs together slightly so there’s almost no gap between them anymore.

With a sharp thrust, he lowers his hips, causing his cock to vanish into the space between Kyungsoo’s thighs. The cockhead squeezes tightly against both sides of the full milky flesh, making Kyungsoo quiver and grip Jongin’s biceps as he feels the taller’s length grazing his sensitive inner thighs.

“Baby, can you lay on your side please?” Kyungsoo throws him a confused glance but immediately obeys. Jongin admires the way his boyfriend pronounced the thickness of his backside with how he’s laying down on purpose, one hand holding onto his ass like some sort of invitation for Jongin to finally ravish it – before Jongin lays down on his side next to Kyungsoo as well, facing each other. He pulls him close by the waist with one arm, cock knocking against the small cleft between Kyungsoo’s thighs again. Not penetrating, but Kyungsoo can clearly feel the tiny amount of liquid escaping from Jongin’s slit and smearing all over his skin. The thought of Jongin being this wet for him makes him moan while he reaches after Jongin’s erection to hold it in his hand – feeling the heavy weight press down on it.

“I wanna fuck your thighs while you prep your hole for me”, Jongin demands while his hand automatically starts wandering from Kyungsoo’s waist down the swell of his ass until he’s tapping against his puckered rim with three bold fingers.

“You won’t have fun for long then...”, Kyungsoo mumbles and reaches behind him to easily slip in one finger, then another, “I’m still pretty loose...”

“But we didn’t do it yesterday, I was too exhausted after the flight and we went to sleep pretty early.”

“Maybe... I was a little bit busy thinking about your body last night… I couldn’t help myself, your work at the gym really -“, the trail of words gets lost halfway as his fingers find his prostate and he whimpers loudly.

“Shit”, Jongin groans, “so you just performed like this on stage today? I could’ve dragged you backstage after the performance for a couple minutes and see you clenching around my dick while you’re wearing make-up and your tight jeans are pulled down? Fucked you senseless while our fans are waiting for us to come out for the ending stage? Because you already prepared yourself?”

The small “yes” from Kyungsoo is almost inaudible, the feeling of the drag of his own fingers inside his heat occupying his thoughts, making it hard for him to think straight.

Jongin watches his boyfriend’s face while he starts sliding his cock in-between his thighs with precise thrusts. He’s careful to keep a slower pace so he can register every single inch of Kyungsoo with his cock gliding in and out.

With the constant pistoning from Jongin, Kyungsoo can feel the other’s dick brushing against his fingers, slick slit wetting the side of Kyungsoo’s fingers as he’s pumping them in and out of his hole. The double stimulation soon got too much for Kyungsoo, fingers stretching his own hole and Jongin’s cock rubbing against his ball sack and even against his hole with every thrust.

“Jongin, I’m gonna come”, he pants, erection full from arousal.

“One second, hyung”, Jongin responds, cock gracefully sliding out of his pressed-together thighs so he can reach out and grab a tissue from the nightstand. 

He kneels on the bed and takes Kyungsoo’s smaller erect dick into his hand, tugging and pumping just the way he knows his lover likes it, holding the tissue out with the other hand.

“Let’s not stain the bed sheets tonight and make the cleaning staff wonder about what we did.. again”, he figures, “maybe they’ll spread some stupid rumors about me being a playboy in their inner circle again.”

Kyungsoo nods eagerly, still receiving pleasure from the tanned familiar hand that’s jerking off his pale dick right now with all the right twists and rubs.

“I don’t understand how anybody could think like this”, Jongin continues, “When it’s clear as a day that I only love you. You are my everything. I can’t believe anybody could believe otherwise. How am I supposed to look at you like you're only my band mate or colleague when you’re so beautiful?”

Jongin looks into his doe eyes, the white so prominent and the pupils dilated, but the deep brown irises still visible as Kyungsoo finally comes onto the tissue, feelings of elevation having popped up as he receives praise from Jongin. Some of the cum spurts onto Jongin’s hand, but he simply raises his hand to his mouth and licks it up like it’s nothing while keeping eye contact.

When Kyungsoo breathes out deeply, coming down from his high, Jongin draws him close to pull him into a kiss, both of them exploring each others mouths, sucking on tongue like their lives depend on it.

“I love you.”, Jongin whispers when they pull back.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why, but suddenly he feels like crying. Looking into Jongin’s eyes and seeing the pure honesty behind his statement makes him want to bury himself into Jongin’s chest and never let go. Hearing the words surely is nothing new to him, but with the fast-pace of their lives sometimes he can forget the true meaning of them. So when he's in a situation where he has the time and right mental state to think about everything happening around him thoroughly, he's quick to get emotional.

“Me too.”, he answers sincerely, choking down on a sob, “I love you too.”

 

They continue playfully ‘wrestling’ on top of the bed (they’re basically just rolling around leaving kisses on each others bodies, spelling out the magical three words letter for letter through temporary red marks).

Irregular breaths are the only sounds one could make out from the room right now as they both lie down next to each other, exhausted.

“You didn’t come yet...”, Kyungsoo notices as he glances at Jongin’s exposed form on the bed, erection obvious even from his weird angle of looking. Wordlessly, Kyungsoo turns around to lay on his side yet again, pushing his ass back and blindly reaching for Jongin’s arm to guide it to his hips. Jongin does shuffle closer, pressing his chest to Kyungsoo’s back, but doesn’t just stick his dick in like Kyungsoo would’ve expected.

Instead, he innocently wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s body, resting his chin on top of his boyfriend’s short black hair. The weight of the dick Kyungsoo felt resting on his backside disappears as he notices Jongin taking it into his hand, stroking leisurely. Kyungsoo suspects that Jongin may simply get off on his own while groping his boyfriend’s chest and come all over his ass – because he already did that several times – when he feels his cockhead nudging his hole, making Kyungsoo’s entrance twitch and leave his mouth hanging open with how Jongin is lazily rubbing the tip against the sensitive rim.

His thrusts are deep and slow, as if Jongin is only half-awake at this moment in time but still seeking pleasure. He buries his head in Kyungsoo’s delicate neck, mop of hair tickling against Kyungsoo’s face while he is gently rocking against his ass, cock sometimes sloppily sliding out - but Jongin doesn’t really care. Kyungsoo focuses on Jongin’s joined hands that lay on his stomach, subtle warmth seeping through them and filling his body with a pleasant, comfortable feeling of safety.

Jongin still continues thrusting at a slow pace, languid hip movements that are not meant to hit Kyungsoo’s sweet spot with every thrust, but rather to make them feel closer to each other. His head is still hidden in the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck and he’s softly puckering his lips, resting them on the other’s collarbone, not quite kissing.

Sometimes, he stops moving inside Kyungsoo completely, just spooning him and giving him small kisses on the jaw, resting his cock inside him for the sake of intimacy only. Or he comes up with a cheesy conversation topic to give his partner as many compliments as he can fit. Or he just grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and entangles it with his one, stroking over it with his thumb while he pushes in more of his cock to nestle it deeper into his boyfriend’s heat while they cuddle.

But then, Kyungsoo slowly feels the cock inside him pulsating more than it did before, movements getting just a tad bit more erratic and he knows that it's a sign of Jongin being close.

“You wanna come in me, Jongin?”, Kyungsoo whispers and grinds back onto Jongin’s cock inside of him once.

“No, remember the bed sheets? Also I don’t feel like cleaning up tonight. I just wanna lay down with you, hyung.”

Jongin already pulls out, planning to finish himself off, when Kyungsoo scrambles up to get onto his knees and lean down so he’s facing Jongin’s dick, mouth opened expectantly. The picture is so obscene to Jongin that it just takes a few more tugs until he comes into his mouth, Kyungsoo swallowing everything obediently, licking his lips to catch even the tiniest remnants after and making them look shiny and glossy.

He cups his boyfriend’s cheek, caresses it and tips his chin up with his index finger. Kyungsoo is looking up to him with cute big eyes, so Jongin hoists him up gently to kiss him again, and again. Two big smooches for his favorite person in the whole world.

 

The atmosphere is mellow right now, just two people engrossed with each other, exchanging loving gazes and unspoken vows they are not able to voice openly in the society they live in right now.

And even though Jongin knows Kyungsoo is fully capable of doing this himself, he carefully drapes their blanket over the worn-out man and tucks him in tightly (but not before smoothing over the curve of his lover’s ass one last time). Then, he slips under the duvet himself and props his head up with his hand to openly stare at Kyungsoo.

The smaller male ducks his head down, trying to hide the heart-shaped radiant smile blossoming on his face, simply out of habit. But he knows he doesn’t have to hide anything in front of Jongin, so he looks up proudly and sees his own smile mirrored in Jongin’s face, just a little more gentle.

“Good night.”

“Good night, sleep well so you are refreshed for our trip back to Seoul tomorrow.”, Kyungsoo responds, “Let’s live happily.”

It may be dark in their five star hotel rooms, in foreign countries, with no lights on, just a glimpse of moonlight shining through the curtains – but their hearts find each other every single time.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, it'd be glad if you shared your thoughts while reading with me or just your thoughts on anything. do you agree/disagree with my depiction of character, etc..?
> 
> and feel free to criticize me! even if you think this is the worst thing you ever read, please let me know and tell me what you disliked!


End file.
